jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Lisa Lisa
|japname = リサリサ |birthname = Elizabeth Joestar |namesake = Lisa Lisa and Cult Jam (band) |stand = |prisonerno = |horse = |age = About 2 months old (part 1) 50 (part 2)Chapter 97: Furious Struggle From Ancient Times |birthday = December 1888 |zodiac = |czodiac = Rat |death = |gender = Female |nation = British |height = 175 cm. |weight = |blood = A |hair = Dark Brown |eyes = Blue |color = |movie = |food = Carrots |actor = |animal = |flower = |musician = |sportsman = |hobby = Fashion Taking baths |family = George Joestar II (husband) unnamed Hollywood screenwriter (second husband) Joseph Joestar (son) Holly Kujo (granddaughter) Josuke Higashikata (grandson) Jotaro Kujo (great grandson) Jolyne Kujo (great great granddaughter) |mangadebut = Vol. 5, Ch. 43 The Final Ripple! |mangafinal = Vol. 12, Ch. 113 The Comeback |animedebut = Episode 16 |gamedebut = |seiyuu = Atsuko Tanaka (Anime) |voiceactor = }} Lisa Lisa (リサリサ) is a character primarily featured in Part II: Battle Tendency, who also appears briefly at the end of Part I: Phantom Blood. She is Caesar Antonio Zeppeli's mentor and Joseph Joestar's mother. Synopsis Phantom Blood Elizabeth Joestar was a baby present in the boat attacked by Dio Brando at the end of series 1. After her mother died by a zombie attack Jonathan Joestar saved and gave her to his widow Erina to raise. Post-Phantom Blood She was subsequently adopted by the Ripple user Straights, and learned the art of Ripple from him until her 18th birthday. As a young adult, Elizabeth eventually married George Joestar II, and they had one child. George, unfortunately, had no Ripple powers, and was killed by a zombie who had served Dio Brando. Elizabeth murdered her husband's killer and burned him to ash, but he happened to be a high-ranking military official. In order to avoid retaliation, the Speedwagon Foundation helped her to erase all evidence of her existence. Battle Tendency (1938-39) Under the name Lisa Lisa, she first appears as a mysterious Ripple user whom Joseph meets in Venice. She soon reveals herself to be Caesar's mentor and trains Joseph in the ways of The Ripple (starting off by giving him a mask to modify his breathing and hitting him in the head with an oar) before joining in the fight against The Pillar Men as a powerful Ripple user in her own right. She's shown to have the Red Stone of Asia and mentions that destroying it would make fighting The Pillar Men just that much more difficult hence why she keeps it on her person. She is also the one who defeats Wired Beck. It is eventually revealed that she is Joseph's long-lost mother, despite her youthful appearance. She is gravely wounded in her one-on-one struggle with Cars, tricked by him with a double, but manages to survive. She later tells Joseph her relation to him personally, at his own funeral. She eventually remarries to a Hollywood screen writer. Stardust Crusaders It is mentioned that Joseph talked to her about the Joestar birthmark right after discovering Dio's resurrection, putting her in her mid-to-late 90's by a presumed time of her death. Trivia *Iku Nagae from Touhou Project fights with a scarf that emits (electric) sparks, this is a homage to Lisa Lisa. *The video game character Rose from the Street Fighter series is based on Lisa Lisa. Rose's outfit is almost identical to Lisa Lisa's, and she also channels her "Soul Power" into her scarf to fight. One of Rose's alternate costumes in Street Fighter 4 is Lisa Lisa's outfit. *Notably, Lisa Lisa also bears some resemblance to her master Straights. *Her forms of training are the breathing masks, the hell climb pillar and a final confrontation with her two best fighters (in this case, Loggins and Messina) Gallery 13.jpg|Lisa Lisa performing a Ripple Technique via her scarf 8gAh6.png|Lisa as a baby Lisalisabath.jpg|Lisa Lisa in the bath References Site Navigation Category:Joestar Family Category:Part I Characters Category:Part II Characters Category:Hamon Users Category:Living Characters Category:Main Allies Category:Female Characters